The Two Sides of Frozenpool
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Frozenpool was always the "mistake". Everyone saw her as a piece of fox dung while her sister, Spottedmoth, got all the attention. Frozenpool has a secret that most of the clan doesn't know about. As the hatred gets stronger and stronger, she finds it is harder and harder to control her anger and Bloodrose.


**A/N: Hi, guys. Here is an OC I thought of and I had mentioned about her in chapter 6 of Flight of the Broken. In case you don't know, Frozenpool has a multiple personality disorder.** **It is a real thing, and Bloodrose is her evil side. Now let's get to the story. It is sad though.**

A cream she-cat with brown stripes sat in the Moonclan clearing, trying to stop the urge to attack her bragging sister. "I caught_ three_ squirrels today while Frozenpool couldn't even catch a single mouse!" Spottedmoth boasted to her friends, Creekmist and Salmonleap.

"Ha! I thought that she was supposed to be a good hunter!" Creekmist purred mockingly and glanced at Frozenpool. Frozenpool looked down at the ground and flexed her claws, struggling to not leap at them and claw open their throats.

'You should teach them a lesson' whispered a voice in her head. "No" she whispered quietly and Silverpoppy who was walking by looked at her. "I mean, I feel sorry for Raveneye. He deserves better than her" Salmonleap smiled wickedly and Frozenpool's left eye began to twitch.

'They must play for their suffering!' the voice whispered again. She shook her head and tried to ignore the voice. She clenched her teeth and dug her claws deep in the dusty ground.

The issue was, when ever she was mad or upset, she would switch to her second personality, the evil side of her, Bloodrose. Whenever she wasn't mad, she was her normal self, calm and sweet. It had all started back when she was young…

_*Flashback*_

_Two kits were playing in the clearing. "Ha! I can beat you in a battle any day!" Spottedkit purred and Frozenkit pouted. "No, I can beat you" Frozenkit cried sadly and the two kits attacked each other. Spottedkit placed a paw on her sister's throat and giggled. _

_ "Told you that I could easily beat you!" Spottedkit purred and Frozenkit felt her left eye start to twitch as she sister kept rambling on and on about how much better she was. Suddenly in a flash, Spottedkit was flipped on the ground and Frozenkit held Spottedkit by her throat, claws out and gently pressing against Spottedkit's throat._

_"Told you I can beat you" Frozenkit sneered and Spottedkit' eyes widened. "Help me!" Spottedkit yowled, attracting Lilacdust, their mother's attention. "Frozenkit!" her mother yowled and Frozenkit's gaze averted to her mother. Her left eye was red while the right eye was blue. Then she shook her head and her eyes went back to normal. "Momma?" she whispered and her mother stared at her. "Come with me, Frozenkit"_

_"She seems to have a split personality" Treespirit murmured and Lilacdust nodded in agreement. Frozenkit looked at her mother and then turned to walk away only to bump into Salmonkit and Creekkit. "Hey weirdo!" "I am not a weirdo. I am just upset that she kept calling me not as good as her" Creekkit whispered something to her sister and they walked away, giggling about something._

Frozenpool couldn't take the feeling anymore. She leapt at her sister and her friends and placed her claws on her sister's throat. Frozenpool looked down at her sister, hatred gleaming in her eyes. "Do you know how much it hurt to be mocked and that feeling when every mistake that I did was to be pointed out over and over? _Oh, Frozenpool only caught one small mouse_ or_ Did you see me and Frozenpool today during a practise battle? She is so easy to beat and it was boring."_ She hissed, mimicking her sister's voice.

Spottedmoth squirmed in her grasp and struggled to escape. "Please let me go!" "Why should I? If you are such a good fighter, then try to beat me" Frozenpool purred, teasing her sister. "What's wrong? Do you need mommy to come and help you again?"

Spottedmoth managed to get out of Frozenpool's grasp and tried to attack her. Frozenpool tripped her sister and then had her pinned down within a few heartbeats. "_I am one of the best fighters in the clan"_ Frozenpool purred, mimicking Spottedmoth.

"You need to face the mistake that you made. If only you were nicer to me when I was a kit. You never even once showed that I existed!" Frozenpool glared at her sister wickedly. "You didn't even care about me!"

_*Flashback*_

_Duskstar sat upon a huge stone in the Moonclan clearing, the whole clan gathered around the stone. "Today, we had a few kits that will become warriors" he purred, and gazed down at the three kits looking up at him, from the base of the stone. "Spottedkit, step forward. From this day forth, you shall be known as Spottedpaw" _

_He looked down at the spotted kit. "Oceanheart, you shall mentor her" Frozenkit watched the ceremony from a distance, wishing that she would become a warrior also. Salmonpaw got Rainpool and Creekpaw got Wolfshade._

_"Frozenkit, step forward" shocked, Frozenkit did what he said. "Frozenkit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Frozenpaw. Since you aren't a very good fighter, you shall become a medicine cat apprentice" he purred and Frozenpaw gasped in shock. _

_"What?!"_

_Frozenpaw turned and saw Treespirit waiting for her. Muttering under her breath, she stalked over to where her new 'mentor' was waiting. She quickly touched noses with Treespirit and sat down. "Spottedpaw! Creekpaw! Salmonpaw!" the clan yowled, completely forgetting Frozenpaw's name._

_"Frozenpaw," Treespirit said and Frozenpaw hissed angrily. "I hate this!" Frozenpaw stormed out of the medicine den and into the forest. Her left eye began to twitch and she blinked her left eye red._

_"Stupid clan!" she growled, slashing her claws across the bark of a tree. "Stupid Spottedpaw!" slash! Slash! Slash! Panting, she looked at the tree in front of her, claw marks everywhere. "Frozenpaw?" she turned around and saw Duskstar, Dewbreath, Bubbleshine and Grassfrost._

* * *

_"Frozenpaw, your new mentor will be Dewbreath" Duskstar said solemnly, none of the clan cheering for her. Dewbreath turned to his apprentice, smiling. "How about we tour the territory first and then you can get your nest ready"_

_When they had returned, Frozenpaw walked over to the apprentice den. He entered the den only to find her sister and her two friends already in there. A snicker came from the back of the den. "Well, look who it is" Ravenpaw glared at her. "Your nest is over there" Spottedpaw purred, gesturing to the nest in the far back._

_Frozenpaw plopped down on her nest and curled up. After a few minutes, she felt a sharp bite on her back. She jumped to her paws and shook her pelt. She clawed out some of the moss in her nest to find some fire ants. She heard laughter coming from all of the other apprentices._

_Upset, Frozenpaw stormed out of the den and looked around the clearing to find a place to sleep. She spotted a shade spot near the ferns near the edge of camp. She let out a sigh and walked over to where the ferns were. She sat down and curled up. _

_*flashback ended*_

Creekmist and Salmonleap stared at Frozenpool in horror. "Night, night Spottedmoth!" she hissed gleefully and slashed open her sister's throat. Blood began to pool at Frozenpool's paws, coating them red.

Then Frozenpool shook her head and returned back to normal. Her sister let out a yowl, and her body then lay still. "Oh no!" Frozenpool whispered and stared in horror at her clanmates who were surrounding her. "She killed her own sister!" "A monster!" "It was an accident! Honestly!" Her father, Eagleswoop glared at her. "She must be killed!" "No!" Frozenpool wailed and began to back away.

"Please!" She turned to look at her sister's dead body and blood was pooling around her body. Spottedmoth's spotted pelt was matted with blood and her sightless eyes looked up at the sky. Raveneye glared at her. "Frozenpool? You aren't the cat that I thought I loved" he spat and Frozenpool felt her left eye twitch again. 'He needs to know your pain. He never even showed that he cared about you' Bloodrose whispered and Frozenpool's left eye turned red.

She leapt a Raveneye and dug her claws deep in his chest. "No!" came a yowl as a few cats from the crowd began to attacker her. She slashed open Raveneye's throat and then leapt at Oceanheart. She bit down on the brown tom's neck and the crack of bone echoed through the clearing.

She dashed to the tree that stood at the center of the camp and began to climb it. She watched Raveneye's body convulse, blood pooling around him and she saw Oceanheart's and Spottedmoth's dead bodies.

She recognized Duskstar's dark ginger pelt and leapt from the tree to where he was standing. "My, my, my, what seems to be the problem, Duskstar?" she spat and Duskstar turned to her. "You are a monster, Frozenpool" He spat and Frozenpool just smiled.

She leapt at Creekmist and buried her jaws deep in the black he-cat's throat. She shook her head back and forth, making a huge wound in Creekmist's throat. Then she dropped the body at Duskstar's paws, smiling.

Duskstar stared in horror at his daughter's mangled body. Frozenpool began to laugh and a few of her clanmates backed away from her. Then Frozenpool shook her head and she looked around the clearing in shock. 'My work here is done' Bloodrose whispered.

She noticed Spottedmoth's, Raveneye's, Creekmist's and Oceanheart's bodies, blood pooling around the limp figures. "No! I didn't do this! I didn't" Frozenpool wailed and Duskstar looked at her. "How could you not admit to killing all these cats, when everyone saw you do it? You are covered in blood!" Frozenpool opened her jaws to explain but closed them quickly.

Frozenpool looked at her clanmates, who had crowded around her. "How dare you say that I am a monster?!" she spat and her left eye twitched once more. "You treated me like a piece of fox dung!" she hissed and turned to Duskstar. "Even my own parents didn't love me!"

Wolfshade walked up to her and let out a growl. "How could you kill your own clanmates?" his grey pelt was fluffed up and Frozenpool backed away from him.

"I was forced to be alone! The only two cats that cared about we were Treespirit and Dewbreath!" She turned and faced her father. "Never once did I ever feel loved! Nobody noticed as I would sleep outside, in my own little makeshift den!" she then turned to Salmonleap, who lay at her sister's dead body.

"Every day, I felt like I was ripped open from my chin to my tail. Then, you still walked over my body, ignoring the fact that I even existed!" Tears of angry formed at the corners of her eyes.

Her old mentor, Dewbreath took a paw step towards her. "Frozenpool, please" "No!" she stalked off and looked around her. "I can't take this anymore!" she growled.

She looked down at her claws and sighed. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and slashed open her own throat.

"Goodbye…" Frozenpool's legs buckled and her body hit the ground with a thump. She heard Treespirit hiss. "It wasn't her fault! She had a multiple personality disorder. Whenever she is mad, she changes to the evil side of her" Her eyelids closed and she welcomed the darkness.

Treespirit dashed over to where Frozenpool's dead body lay. "How could have we had been so blind?" Her gaze drifted to Frozenpool's limp form. "All she wanted was to be respected by us. We were the monsters that made her upset!"

A few of cats around her looked at her confused. "Imagine the worst pain you have ever felt in your life" she said sadly. Murmurs came from some of the cats. "Now imagine felling that pain every day since you were a kit, with not a single friend and are being teased each and every day" One or two of the cats around her cringed at the thought.

"That was what she felt every single day! We made her feel this way. We forced her into a never ending pain and she tried to escape our hatred!"

Rainpool looked down at her paws and Wolfshade, who sat beside his sister, sighed. He knew what it felt like to have a parent who didn't love him. His own mother, Bubbleshine ignored him since his brother, Harekit had died.

Frozenpool opened her eyes; she saw a beautiful starry clearing. Before her stood a cream she-cat with dark brown stripes and had red eyes. "Bloodrose?" The she-cat smiled wickedly and unsheathed her claws.

Bloodrose turned and walked away into the shadows. Frozenpool was finally free and away from all the hatred. Then a familiar figure stood in the distance and Frozenpool gasped. Harekit and Shinepaw! She dashed over to where her older sister and best friend were happily.

**Frozenpool- cream she-cat with dark brown stripes and blue eyes.**

**Bloodrose- cream she-cat with dark brown stripes and red eyes.**

**Spottedmoth- spotted she-cat with green eyes.**

**Eagleswoop- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes.**

**Lilacdust- cream she-cat with white muzzle, and underbelly and has green eyes.**

**Treespirit- Dark grey almost black she-cat with amber eyes.**

**A/N: It is sad, I know. Thanks to SparrowkitTheStarkit for Wolfshade, Rainpool, Bubbleshine and Harekit. Tell me how this story is. **

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
